


Day 7-Spirit

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 7 of BTV's artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Kudos: 3
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 7-Spirit

The sun shone brightly above the forests of the Free Marches as clan Lavellan lived in peace, away from the dangerous humans. The children ran around and enjoyed the lovely weather. Their game would be interrupted shortly, as Keeper Deshanna had another lesson for them.

  
The children gathered around, pushing and tickling each other. Deshanna waited for them to calm down. She was proud to pass on the knowledge, even though there were only five of them.

They went silent, curious to hear another tale, and Deshanna smiled at them.

  
“The time has come for you to learn about the Beyond and the ones residing there. But before I commence, does anyone know what the Beyond is?”

  
The smallest of them, a little girl with red hair waved a hand in the air, beaming. She missed two front teeth and her face was stained with mud.

“Yes, Elluin?”

  
“The Beyond is the place where the spirits ride their aravels,” she said in a determined tone, very confident in her knowledge.

  
The children began to giggle, amused by her description. Elluin glared at them, unable to understand what was so funny.

  
“You are not mistaken, my child,” the Hahren said, her words stopping their amusement. “The Beyond is a holy place, once the home of our gods. It is the land where spirits roam, alongside with the ones who mastered its mysterious roads. Not all of you will get to walk those ways but if you have the gift of magic, you must learn how to defend yourself, for Fen’harel gleefully patrols in there, feasting upon the souls of the dead."

  
“Hahren, Hahren, can you tell me more about spirits?” little Elluin asked , not interested to hear about the scary god.

  
“Patience Da’len! Spirits shift the Beyound’s appearance and aspects. They use one’s thoughts and memories to trick them into thinking their dreams are reality. Thus, any mage walking in there has to be vigilant and shelter their hopes and desires. If not, they get absorbed in the mirage for an eternity."

  
“But why do they try to trick us?” a child asked, fear painted on his face.

  
“Because they are curious, Da’len. As you are curious about our world and wish to understand everything about it, they crave that too.They embody different purposes and mirror our emotions. While one spirit can feed on fear and turn into a demon, the other can sustain on faith or valor and aid us. Not every spirit is the same, but you have to be prudent, no matter what.”

  
“Can I turn into a spirit, Hahren?” Elluin suddenly asked.

  
“Why would you wish to become into a spirit, child?” Deshanna asked, thrown aback by this question.

“Well, when I die, I don’t want to disappear. I want to turn into a spirit and guide the mages to avoid evil spirits. I could instruct them the way you do with us now!And teach them how to trick the hungry god! Don’t you think this will help? ”she explained, elated by the idea.

  
The Hahren’s answer was cut short by the arrival of the hunters. At their sight, the children hopped on their feet, their lesson forgotten, too eager to look at what they brought.

  
As Deshanna watched the children leave, a premonitory shiver ran down her spine. The small one turned out to be stranger and stranger. She had to be careful with this one before the inquisitorial spirit got her in trouble. 


End file.
